The magic that haunts+
by Kansas Barton
Summary: Quatre overhears a love song that Trowa plays, only to find that it's dedicated to him...


+The magic that haunts+

+The magic that haunts+

A Gundam Wing fan-fiction

Email at: [berrikc@envy.nu][1]

Denote:+…+ means a thought

Wufei, Quatre, Duo, and Heero sat around a bowl of popcorn, eagerly waiting for the girl to be shot.

-BANG!-

"Yes!" Heero hissed, pumping his fists in the air. "I knew she'd be the first to go!"

Duo laughed. "Shut up, He-Chan. You are ruining the moment."

Quatre nodded. "Yea, hush Heero."

Heero smirked but sat back, Duo snuggling closer into him.

Wufei looked around. "Where's Trowa?"

Tuning his guitar, Trowa leaned against his wall and closed his eyes. The cool metal calmed his spirits and sent his soul into a warm, dark orbit. He loved every minute that he was with it, his wonderful guitar. After it played key F correctly, he pulled out his lyrics and tune sheets.

He played the first few notes.

"_Closing time… Open all the doors and let you out into the world._

_Closing time… Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl._"

He hummed to the strumming of the strings, his mind going deep into the music. His thoughts went out to Quatre…+WHOA!+

He quickly opened his eyes. +My thought… going to Quatre?!+

He peered out of his door, over to the couch where the other 4 Gundam boys sat, watching some made-for-TV movie. Quatre sat, clutching a baby blue pillow to his chest, a lop-sided smile on his face, his blue eyes misted in fear and excitement.

+An angel+ Trowa thought, a small smile crossing his face. +The perfect little angel+

He leaned back on the wall again, and went back to his music.

"_Closing time… one last call for alcohol, so finish your whiskey or beer._

Closing time… you don't have to go home but you can't… stay.. here… 

I know who I want to take me home.. I know who I want to take me home… I know who I want to take me home…

_Take me home…_"

Quatre heard the faint singing coming from the small room that he and Trowa shared. He looked over to Heero and Duo, but it was obvious that they couldn't hear the sounds.

They couldn't hear the damn TV, with all the noise THEY were making.

Quatre averted his gaze, blushing, over to Wufei, who was holding his nose, blood dripping over his hand, but was too into the movie to go to the bathroom. +He must have looked at those two+

Quatre shook his head and looked back to the room.

+Hm….+

__"_Closing time… Time for you to go out to the places you will be from.._

_Closing time… this room won't open till your brother or your sisters come…_

_So gather up your jackets, move it to the exit, I hope you have found a friend…_

_Closing time… Every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end._"

Trowa stopped suddenly. Something was staring at him, something made him look up. 

"Quatre?!" he squeaked. Quatre was staring at him, a grin plastered on his face.

"Nice song." He responded. "Who's it for?"

Trowa glanced away. +It's for myself, I wrote it for me, it's just a song…+

"You." He whispered. Quatre tilted his head.

"What?"

"You." Trowa said louder. Quatre slunk down on the floor next to him. 

"You can't be serious."

"I don't know." Trowa murmured. He looked at the guitar. "I really don't know."

"Is there more?" Quatre whispered. Trowa nodded.

"_I know who I want to take me home… I know who I want to take me home… I know who I want to take me home…_

_Take me home…_"

Quatre watched him intently, gazing absentmindedly at his mouth, at the one visible eye, at his soft mane of hair covering the other…

"_Closing time… time for you to go out to the places you will be from…_

_…._

_I know who I want to take me home… I know who I WANT to take me HOME… I know who I want to take me home… _

_Take me home…_

_I know who I want to take me home… I know who I WANT to take me HOME… I know who I want to take me home… _

_Take me home…_"__

Trowa looked straight into Quatre's eyes.

"_Closing time… every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end….._"

"Trowa.." Quatre whispered just before Trowa's lips met his. The loving gesture went on for minutes, and was only broken when a low whistle was heard from the doorway. Trowa quickly looked up to see a beaming Duo leaning on the post.

"Oh no, don't let ME interrupt." Duo said mockingly. He waved his hands. "Keep going."

Quatre blushed. "Um, Duo, could you leave us alone for a second?" he asked softly. Trowa, a little bit more irritated, closed the door in his face. Then, once again, he turned to Quatre.

"Look Quatre, I'm sorry. That was out of hand and uncalled for. I just couldn't…" He was silenced by a finger.

"Don't explain. Just do it again." A blushing blonde stammered as he leaned in for another kiss.

Trowa, lips still locked, picked the smaller pilot up and laid him on the bed. He ran his hands over Quatre's shirt, drawing small circles over his belly button, and right above his pants. Quatre brought Trowa closer to him, kissing him harder, demanding more from his tongue. The two mouths battled for control, the intense feelings rushing out of one pilot and into the next. 

(_I know who I want to take me home… I know who I want to take me home.. I know who I want to take me home…_

_Take me home…._)_ _

_ _

__Quatre moaned in anger as Trowa teased him through the thin fabric of his cotton pajama's. Struggling for control, he tore at Trowa's shirt, and slipped his hand into his pants. The two of them stopped kissing and made eye contact with each other. The blue orbs stared back up at emerald gems, and both shared the same nagging emotions.

Need, wanting… love…

Trowa ran a caring hand over Quatre's cheek. "I think I love you, Quatre."

"I know I love you, Trowa. And I know I need you, just as much as you need me." He gestured to his and Trowa's pants. "Especially now."

Trowa chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. "That's true." He whispered, his voice a little raspy.

Quatre kissed him again. "Then don't deny us that magic."

The two looked at each other again, and then continued on their way to pure, haunting bliss.

(_Closing time… every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end…_)

+The end+

   [1]: mailto:berrikc@envy.nu



End file.
